The Seerer
by Jappa
Summary: Kagome has been having these dreams - She thinks nothing of them until they start coming true. What happens when her brother Shippo gets threatened and a gene she never knew she had unleashes? ON HOLD
1. Goodbye, You Will Always Be In My Heart

Kagome POV

"_DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" I screamed. All of a sudden light surrounded me and all I could feel was pain. 'I'm gonna die.' I thought 'I'm gonna die, I love you Shippo.' I said before blacking out._

I sat up suddenly, breathing heavily, cover in sweat. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I saw the familiar features of my bedroom, the cupboard doors, the dresser, my shelf of books. I started to calm down, wiping the sweat off my forehead I thought about the dream I just had. I've been having similar dreams like this, the one I had a few weeks back was the worst.

_FLASHBACK_

"_MUM, DAD, SHIPPO! GETUP! THERE IS A FIRE." _

_Remembering what Mum and Dad told me in case of a fire, I ran to Shippo's room, grabbed some clothes, his favourite blanket I stuffed them into a bag. I picked up Shippo and ran outside, leaving him in the street where I knew he would be safe. I ran inside and grabbed my clothes, 2 capes, and my drawing book with pencils. I stuffed them into a bag while grabbing my money sack and ran into Mum and Dad's room._

"_MUM, DAD, GET UP!" they wouldn't budge. That's when I noticed they weren't breathing. I took a closer look and saw blood, lots of blood. I realized they were dead. _

_ Tears streaming down my face I grabbed the money stash and ran outside to where Shippo was still asleep and watched the house burn down to ashes._

"_Farewell Mum, Dad. You'll always be in my heart."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I had woken up screaming. Mum, Dad and Shippo ran into my room, thinking I was being murdered. They sighed in relief when they saw I wasn't being murdered but started to worry again when they saw I was crying. Mum, Dad and Shippo comforted me until it was time to go back to sleep. Shippo, being the sweet little brother he is stayed with me. I lied down under the covers and snuggled up close to Shippo, falling into a dreamless sleep.

I got out of bed and went to grab a drink trying to be as quiet as I could so I don't wake up anyone. I filled the glass, sculled it and grabbed another to put next to my bed.

While walking to my room I started to smell smoke. I looked around and saw a fire in the living room.

"MUM, DAD, SHIPPO! GETUP! THERE IS A FIRE!"

Remembering what Mum and Dad told me in case of a fire, I ran to Shippo's room, grabbed some clothes, his favourite blanket I stuffed them into a bag. I picked up Shippo and ran outside, leaving him in the street where I knew he would be safe. I ran inside and grabbed my clothes, 2 capes, and my drawing book with pencils. I stuffed them into a bag while grabbing my money sack and ran into Mum and Dad's room.

"MUM, DAD, GET UP!" they wouldn't budge. That's when I noticed they weren't breathing. I took a closer look and saw blood, lots of blood. I realized they were dead. Then it hit me. My dream, it is coming true.

Tears streaming down my face I grabbed the money stash and ran outside to where Shippo was still asleep and watched the house burn down to ashes.

"Farewell Mum, Dad. You'll always be in my heart."

I picked up Shippo and wrapped him in his blanket. I put on a cape and prepared for a long hike into town.

For those who don't know, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I am your average 15 year old. I have browns eyes, a slim body and black hair just under my shoulder blades. A creamy complexion and light pink coloured lips. I have a Mum and a Dad, but they are dead now and I am still contemplating on how to break it to Shippo.

Shippo, my brother, is a little fox- demon; he has an orange tail, like a fox, bright orange hair, green eyes and fangs. Shippo isn't my real brother; we adopted him at the age of 2. His real parents were killed by demons and I'm worried about how he will take having his other parents kill too.

The sun started to rise and Shippo started to stir awake.

"Kagome," He asked yawning.

"Yes Shippo?" I asked sweetly, trying not to cry.

"Where are we going? Where are Mum and Dad? Why are you crying?" He asked. When he mentioned Mum and Dad I couldn't help but cry.

"We are going to the village, Mum and Dad-"I took a deep breath and tried again. "Mum and Dad are with your real parents." I said.

His eyes watered and he started to cry. Wrapping his small arms around me he sobbed into my neck.

"Shh it's okay." I soothed.

"Why (sob) are (sob) we (sob) going (sob) to the (sob) village (sob)?"

"Our house was burnt down, so we are going there for shelter." I said trying to be the big sister.

The village was coming up ahead. That was when I smelt something strange.

"Shippo, can you smell that?" I asked as his senses are better than mine.

"It smells (sniff) like ashes," He said.

That's when I saw the smoke. I started to run towards to village to find everything up in flames.

"No." I said.

That's when I felt the presence of someone- or something I should say.

"Who's there?" I yelled. No answer. "Show yourself!" I heard laughing. I was scared. Very scared but I wouldn't let it show. Shippo realising what was happening held onto me tighter.

"Well, well, well, well. Who do we have here?" A man walked out of the shadow. "Well boys, we have 2 survivors, a girl and her baby brother. Aw, where is your family baby?" He fakes cried.

"Get away from us." I growled. He smiled.

"We didn't want survivors, so you have to d-"All of a sudden his head came off. I screamed, covered Shippo's face and turned away.

His group stared at the boss in shock and then someone yelled out.

"Retreat, Retreat," The group started running away.

When all of them disappeared I could still feel the presence of someone. That was when some else walked out of the shadows, a girl. She had long brown hair tied into a pony tail, she was wearing warrior clothing and was holding a large boomerang dripping with blood. Next to her was a cat looking thing. It was a creamy colour with black features.

"Hey! You okay?" She asked.

"Yes we are fine. Thank you for saving us." I said.

"No probs. My name is Sango and this here is Kirara" She said pointing to the cat.

"My name is Kagome and this is my little brother Shippo." I said.

Shippo jump down from my arms and ran over to Kirara.

"She is very cute." He said to Sango.

"Thank you, you can ride her if you like." Sango said.

"What do you mean? How?" He asked. While he questioned Sango Kirara grew really big.

"That is how." Sango said as Shippo looked at Kirara in amazement.

"WOW!" he exclaimed.

"Hop on." I said.

He jumped up and hopped onto her back. Kirara then shot off into the air and started to circle around us.

"THIS IS SO FUN!" he called down to us.

'_It's good to have something to take his mind off Mum and Dad'_ I thought _'I feel so sorry for him'_

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I was coming here for refuge when I saw the smoke. I ran to the village to find it up in flames. That was when I heard you. I listened to what the man was saying and realised he was a bandit. Seeing as you needed help I killed him for you." She explained.

"Thanks again about that." She nodded.

"Why are you here?" She asks me.

"I woke up last night to find our house on fire. I saved Shippo but couldn't save my parents as they were already dead. I hiked here to find refuge, but the place was alight and then those bandits came out and were about to kill us, you know the rest."

"Where will you go now?" She asked.

"Well I don't have a family now so I don't know." I said sadly.

"Would you like to come with me to the closest village? I know some people there, they might take you in." She explained.

"I would love to, thank you."

"It will take over a week and it will be dangerous, but Kirara and I will protect you."

"Thank you, how can I repay you?" I asked.

"You don't need to repay me; I am honoured to help you."

Somehow I knew Sango and I would become great friends.


	2. The Silver Haired Brothers Part 1

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The bandit walked through the front door, you could tell he was scared as he was shivering, but his face showed no emotion.

Walking down the corridors, he arrived at another door, grander than the last. He knocked.

"Come." A voice said.

He entered and walked up to the man on the throne.

"Well? Is she dead?" The man asked.

"We had problems, she-"

"Is she dead? Yes or no,"

"No, she isn't.

"Why."

"A demon slayer saved her and her brother."

"Then why are you here?"

"To give you an update,"

"Well don't come back next time unless you have her head and heart on a platter for me to eat."

"Yes Lord."

"I want her dead, she is the only one who knows how to defeat me, even though she doesn't know it we must kill her before she does. Got it,"

The bandit nodded and turned away.

"Oh yeah and if you come back without her head and heart, I'll be having yours as an entrée that night."

**KAGOME POV**

_I can't sleep, I keep tossing and turning, trying to get comfy to go to sleep but I can't. I sighed and sat up. Staring at the flames I thought about what just happened._

_That was when I heard a rustle from a bush behind me._

"_Who's there?" I called out. Silence..._

_I saw a flash out the corner of my eye. My head span towards it. Nothing..._

"_Who's there? I know there is someone here. Come out, or else!" I yelled._

"_Or else what?" All of a sudden I was looking into the gold eyes of a demon. He had silver hair, 2 magenta stripes on each cheek and a moon on his forehead. His face showed no emotion so I couldn't read him like I do other people or demons when I first meet them._

_I yelped and scrambled back in surprise._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Who are _you_?" He asked back._

"_Kagome."_

"_Sesshomaru,"_

_We fell silent and kept looking at each other until we were interrupted._

"_Oi Sesshy, were are you?"_

_Sesshomaru growled and I think it is because of the nick-name._

"_I found you… What are you doing?" another demon came into the clearing, he looked like Sesshomaru except he didn't have the markings and wasn't as tall. Then I realised he was a Halfling._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_What's it to you wrench?" He asked rudely._

"_Just wanna know Halfling." He growled and pulled out his sword. Then I burst out laughing, his sword looked like it couldn't even cut a leaf let alone injure me._

_Then he sheathed his sword and started running towards me._

"_Iron reaper- ugh" Sesshomaru had pushed him into a tree._

"_Don't harm her, idiot. She is the key." He growled. ...Key?_

"_Sorry, I didn't know." _

_He stood up and walked to me._

"_So what's your name wrench?" he asked._

"_Tell me yours first."_

"_InuYasha,"_

"_Kagome,"_

The dream disappeared and I felt myself being shaken.

"Sis, get up, we gotta go." Shippo called out.

"5 more minutes," I want to find out what he meant by key.

"We already gave you five minutes, everything is packed up and we are waiting for you to get up so we can… FLY!"

"Fly?" I asked.

"We are flying over the mountains because it is faster." Sango explained.

"Okay." I got up, got changed and hopped onto the back of Kirara.

Looking at the view I thought about the dream I just had.

What did he mean key? How am I the key? ...Key to what?

"Sis, are you all right?" Shippo asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Just thinking about the dream I had last night." I said.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"I woke up and a man appeared, his name was Sesshomaru, his brother came along and tried to kill me after I insulted him but Sesshomaru saved me saying that he can't kill me because I'm the key. Then Shippo woke me up."

"Strange… was the brothers name InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"Yes, it was, why?"

"They are the dog demon brothers. They hate each other and I am surprised they were working together in your dream. Honestly, the last time I saw them they were trying to kill each other. Literally."

"Oh… strange..." I frowned.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" Shippo called out after a while.

I looked down to see two guys fighting, but not any two guys… two guys with silver hair.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S THEM, INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU!" Sango and Shippo looked at me in shock… that's right, I don't usually swear. Oops.

"Anyway, he he, why don't we go down and talk to them? I asked.

"Sure." Sango replied.

Kirara went down and I prepared to meet the ones of my dream.


	3. The Silver Haired Brothers Part 2

**URGENT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ: Sorry, I hate these but you need to read this: I decided to turn this into a 3 part sage: The Seerer, The Struggle and The Survivor So the summary and first chapter might not be all down pat, meaning that sumthing in the summary might not be in this story or there is something I didn't mention. Except the InuYashaXKagome version of this story is not a sequel story. It is only going to be 1 book. Ta Jappa.**

**SESSHOMARU **

I felt the aura of a powerful seerer, demon slayer, fox demon and a cat demon nearby.

"Stop, we have company." I said.

InuYasha froze mid-strike, put Tetsusaiga away and faced the place where the people were coming from.

After a while they arrived on the cat demon. A girl jumped off with brown hair and a demon slayer outfit, complete with a huge boomerang on her back. Another girl jumped off but you couldn't see much of her features from her cape, she must be the seerer, though it seems she doesn't know, hmm. A little fox demon jumped onto her shoulder and looked at us warily. He had orange hair, green eyes and a bushy tail.

"Who are you and what do you want?" InuYasha asked the demon slayer

"I am Sango, this is Kirara, Kagome and Shippo" She said pointing to everyone

"Why are you here?" I asked. Kagome stepped forward and took off her cloak.

"You guys look different from my dream... Yes, InuYasha had more of a temper and Sesshomaru didn't talk as much... Hmm, anyway… I just wanted to meet you." She explained. How did she know our names? We didn't tell her.

"There is something else." I said.

"WH-What," She spluttered

"I can smell it" She blushed

"Well, um you see…"

"Spit it out already" InuYasha growled.

"In my dream you said I was the key, but I woke up before I found out…" I just looked at her.

"it is probably wrong, I mean dreams aren't suppose to come true, but I've been worried after my parents died the exact same way in a dream I had a week earlier" her eyes started tearing up at the thought of her mother and father… pathetic I didn't shed a tear when my family died, I didn't even go to the funeral.

"You don't know-" I smelt some demons and bandits nearby and they are heading straight for us. "Demons and bandits are coming, prepare"

A moment later they arrived. The leader in front had his hands up in a sign of peace.

"Look, we won't do anything if you give us the girl." He said

"We are not giving up Kagome without a fight!" Sango growled

"Really? What a pity, I was hoping this would be quick and easy, but I guess we have to fight…NOW!"

**Sorry it is so short, the next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise. And please read the authors note at the start, it is important.**


	4. Awakening

**KAGOME POV**

Everyone got into fighting positions except me. What am I to do, I don't have a weapon to defend myself and it's not like I'm a miko or a demon. I picked up Shippo and stepped to the side.

Then they arrived. The leader stepped forwards with his hands up in peace.

"Look, we won't do anything if you give us the girl." He said

"We are not giving up Kagome without a fight!" Sango growled

"Really? What a pity, I was hoping this would be quick and easy, but I guess we have to fight…NOW"

Some of the bandit's lunged weapons raised ready to fight to get me. They were immediately taken out by InuYasha.

More and more demons and bandits came out of the forest and the fight was getting more difficult. Whenever they came near us, Shippo used his foxfire on them; it worked until a demon came and grabbed him.

I freaked.

"Don't touch him!" I screamed, wrapping my hands around Shippo's waist.

"Aw, is the older sister afraid." He taunted.

We were starting to get surrounded. The demon tugged at Shippo trying to pull at him. I felt some arms wrapping around my waist pulling me away from him.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" I screamed. All of a sudden light surrounded me and all I could feel was pain. 'I'm gonna die.' I thought 'I'm gonna die, I love you Shippo.' I said before blacking out.

**SHIPPO POV**

"DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" Kagome screamed. All of a sudden she was surrounded by light. I saw her face twist into pain before she blacked out.

Everyone watched in shock as she was encased in light. No one moved in case they were surrounded. I jumped out of my captors hands.

"Kagome? Kagome?… Sis… KAGOME!" I called out. I started to sob, 'what is going on?'

The light disappeared and Kagome fell to the ground her cape covering all her body, one arm outstretched. We waited to see if she would wake. Then I noticed it her hand was clawed, they had 3 bright purple lines and there was a strange bump under her cape.

All of a sudden the hand tensed up and went her nails face the earth.

"Sis?" I asked.

Slowly she started rising; her cape still covered her face. Then we noticed something strange a big, black fluffy thing was wrapped around her. Kind of like Sesshomaru's boa thing on his shoulder. She kept rising until she was standing straight, facing the ground, we couldn't see her expression but we knew she was angry.

She looked up and we all gasped. She has bright violet eyes, but they are flashing red. She has a black moon on her forehead, like Sesshomaru's, purple stripes through her black hair and has 1 bright purple stripe on each cheek, around her neck and her knees.

All of a sudden her cape fell down and a pair of black hawk wings unfolded. I watched in shock… WOW.

**SESSHOMARU POV**

HOLY SHIT!

**INUYASHA POV**

WOW!

**SANGO POV**

OH MY GOD!

**ANONYMOUS POV FROM ABOVE**

Finally she has changed into her true form.

**BANDITS POV (ALL)**

Boss didn't tell us about this… Shit, we better go, she looks angry.

**KAGOME POV**

Everyone looked at me in shock, but I didn't care. My only thought was they must die.

"No one touches my brother unless I say so." I growled.

All the bandits and demons shrank back. All but one. The leader.

"I disagree. If is the only way for you to come with us then we will touch him all we like. My boss would like you dead with your head and heart on a platter to eat."

With every word he said I got angrier and angrier until I couldn't take it. I shut my eyes for a second. When I opened them, all I could see was red and I could only feel anger.

"Don't touch me, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Sango, anyone associated with me or I'll bring you back from the dead to kill you again." Everyone shrank back in fear as I stalked towards him.

"What do you mea-"

I ripped off his head. With the cloth off his clothes, I wrapped it up and wrote on it in his blood.

_Dear Boss of baddies,_

_Happy Birthday_

_Love Kagome xoxoxoxox_

_P.S. no survivors_

I then turned to the nearest bandit. Using hypnosis I told him what to do.

"Present this to your boss on a platter. Then I want you to jump off the nearest cliff. If you don't die stab yourself."

With that he turned around and stalked off. I turned to everyone else and smiled.

"Good bye." I said in a fake sweet voice

I ran into the crowd and started doing whatever I could to kill them. I ripped off heads, put my hand through their chests, ripping out their hearts. All of a sudden a purple whip came out of my fingers and I started spinning around, killing anyone who touched the whip.

Soon everyone was dead and I stood in the middle of all the bodies. I calmed down and exhaustion took over me. Looking at the others I blacked out.

**SESSHOMARU POV**

"No one touches my brother unless I say so." Kagome growled

All the bandits and demons shrank back. All but one. The leader. Stupid boy… wait why do I care.

"I disagree. If is the only way for you to come with us then we will touch him all we like. My boss would like you dead with your head and heart on a platter to eat."

With every word he said Kagome got angrier and angrier until she shut her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes were crimson and her only expression was rage. Then we realised, her beast has taken over.

"Don't touch me, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Sango, anyone associated with me or I'll bring you back from the dead to kill you again." Everyone shrank back in fear as Kagome stalked towards him.

"What do you mea-"

She ripped of his head. With the cloth off his clothes, She wrapped it up and wrote on it in his blood.

_Dear Boss of baddies,_

_Happy Birthday_

_Love Kagome xoxoxoxox_

_P.S. no survivors_

She then turned to the nearest bandit and used hypnosis telling him what to:

"Present this to your boss on a platter. Then I want you to jump off the nearest cliff. If you don't die stab yourself."

With that he turned around and stalked off. She then turned to everyone else and gave them a sickly-sweet smile.

"Good bye." She said in a fake sweet voice

She ran into the crowd and started doing whatever she could to kill them. Ripping off heads, put her hands through their chests or ripping out their hearts. All of a sudden a purple whip came out of my fingers, like my yellow ones and she started spinning around, killing anyone who touched the whip.

Soon everyone was dead and she stood in the middle of all the bodies. Her eyes flashed, she gave us one last look before passing out. Sango and Shippo immediately ran over to her. Grabbing her coat, they lay her against Kirara and covered it over her.

I walked up to them.

"This Sesshomaru is making his move. Bye."

"Bye, thank you for helping."

"Hn"

I turned and started running towards my castle. Rin is probably worrying herself sick.

**INUYASHA POV**

I watched as Shippo and Sango got some food cooked. I walked up to Sango.

"Hey Sango."

"Yeah InuYasha."

"Is it alright if me and my companions travel with you?"

"Sure, who are your companions?"

"My best friend and my mate."

"Cool."

"I'll go and get them. I should be back by sun down."

"Okay, bye."

I turned and ran off towards Miroku and Kikyo.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The guy under Kagome's spell walked into the throne room and up to his master.

"This is for you." He said placing it on the ground and walking out jumping off the nearest cliff, killing himself.

The boss picked up the platter and looked at the parcel. He then saw the note written in blood:

_Dear Boss of baddies,_

_Happy Birthday_

_Love Kagome xoxoxoxox_

_P.S. no survivors_

He opened the parcel to have the head of the leader role out onto the ground.

"! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!"

**KAGOME POV**

I woke up leaning against Kirara with my cape over me. Looking around I saw Sango and Shippo attempting to make breakfast. Key word… attempting.

"Oh you're up, do you mind helping me?" Sango asked.

"Sure."

We made dinner and we ate it. Sango told me that Sesshomaru left and InuYasha is getting his group. She also said he is travelling with us now.

I stood up and stretched.

"Well I'm going for a walk. I should be too long, if I'm not back in 4 hours try to find me."

"Yep."

I walked into the trees and when I was a safe distance in the trees, I took off into the sky.

I sat in a tree thinking about what just happened. All I did was get angry and now I'm a demon… a full yokai.

I sighed. Now I have a tail like Sesshomaru, wings, puppy-dog ears like InuYasha, purple eyes and strange markings on my body. (I checked and also have some on my hips, one on either side) Not to mention glossier black hair with purple streaks all through it.

It is strange. After a while I tried to get those whip things back and see what other powers I have.

After an hour I have no luck and decide to sing and dance. Jumping down from the tree I start singing 'I don't believe you- By Pink' (Link of song and lyrics on profile)

I dance and sing along, not feeling the auras coming towards me.

I shoot up into the air and start to dance and fly around.

The people arrived but I didn't see or hear them. They watched me in shock.

When the song finished I shot up higher into the air, hovered for a moment before tucking in my wings and dropping down like a log. When I was a couple of feet away from the trees I snapped out my wings and glided to the ground.

By the time I landed I realised that I had company. Sango, Shippo, InuYasha and two strangers stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked. InuYasha was the first to talk… yell.

"What? WHAT? YOU ASK! I SHOULD BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?" He yelled. I covered my ears in pain.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"That sky diving act. It scared the hell out of us." Sango yelled, though not as loud as InuYasha.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to try something out." I mumbled.

"On the contrary, I think it was looked cool, a major adrenalin rush, right? I would like to try it out some time." Said a lady, She looked a lot like me when I was human.

"Thanks." I said.

"No probs. I'm Kikyo by the way, InuYasha's mate."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome."

"I'm Miroku; it's a pleasure to meet you." The other person said.

He had brown hair pulled into a small ponytail, dark blue/purple eyes and monk clothes on. He also had a glove and some rosary beads around his right hand and wrist.

"The pleasure is mine."

"You are a lovely dancer and have a wonderful voice." He complimented.

"Thank you-"I felt his hands slide up and down my butt.

SLAP!

"PERVERT," I yelled.

He just twitched in his spot from the ground.

"Anyway, we heard a voice and came to check it out." InuYasha explained.

"I knew who it was." Shippo piped in.

"And why didn't you tell us?" InuYasha asked.

"I wanted to see your faces." Shippo smirked. "And they were funny."

Sweat dropped... anime style.


	5. Trainer

**KAGOME POV**

I stared at the fire thinking about what I am to do. I don't know how to control my beast; I am so scared that I will hurt everyone that I won't go to close to them. I don't know why powers or how to fight. I might as well die. But if I did it would kill Shippo.

With that thought I looked at him. He looks so happy playing with Kirara and Kikyo. It has been a week since I've changed and we have become a tight group.

Everyone understands that I am going through a bad time at the moment and don't pressure me into doing anything.

I would have asked Shippo how to control my beast, but he doesn't even have one. That was when I found out that only Inu Youkai have a beast, meaning that I was a Inu Youkai with wings… great. Plus I can't ask InuYasha because he doesn't even know how to fully control his.

I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going for a run." I told everyone.

They all looked at me and nodded. Then they went back to what they were doing before I interrupted them.

Walking into the forest I waited until I was a little way away before breaking into a full run as fast as I could.

Not knowing where I am going and not caring how long I will be gone I just ran and ran. I felt at peace when I ran. The soft ground under my feet, the wind through my hair, it calmed me down every time.

After a while I slowed to a stop and looked around. Everything was a stranger to me. '_I must have run pretty far.' _I thought as I sat down. But I still wanted to run and have the wind blow threw my hair.

All of a sudden I felt some change within me. I shut my eyes and stretched. Opening my eyes I looked around only to gasp. Everything was so small, my scent was different and I had better hearing.

Looking down at myself I almost fainted.

'_I'M A FREAKING DOG!'_ I thought.

I was a big, black, silver and purple fluffy dog! **(She looks light Sesshomaru as a dog only black, silver and purple and more feminine and her own markings.)**

I sniffed the air until I smelled a river nearby and ran to it. Looking into the water my eyes widened.

I had red eyes, a silver moon on my forehead and my purple stripes on my body.

All of a sudden I could smell someone heading my way, he smelt familiar, and then I realised who he was. He arrived after a moment, a blank look on his face.

"What do you want?" He asked bored.

"Grrr, Woof, woof," I answered **(can you help me?)**

"Why should this Sesshomaru help you?"

**SESSHOMARU POV**

I was doing my usual stroll around the western grounds, checking for any threats when I felt a powerful aura nearby.

I could tell that she was an Inu Youkai like me and has changed into a dog, but something about her scent was familiar. Shrugging, I went to check it out.

I found her by the river, looking at me with her red eyes. She was black with purple and silver sprinkled through her coat. She had a silver moon on her forehead and purple stripes on her cheeks, paws, stomach and neck.

"What do you want?" I asked bored.

"Grrr, Woof, woof," she answered. **(Can you help me?)**

"Why should this Sesshomaru help you?" I asked

"Woof, grr, grr, woof, woof, grr, grr, grr, woof." **(I'm Kagome, you met me a week ago and I don't know how to change back. Please help me)**

"Just calm down and call your beast back." I sighed.

She did this and turned back into a youkai.

"Why are you in my lands" I asked

"I didn't mean to come here I was running and ended up here. Then I turned into a dog." She sighed lying on her back.

All of a sudden her eyes snapped open and she stood up turning to me.

"Hey, can you do something for me?" she asked.

I just looked at her, no sure what she wanted to do.

"Can you teach me to control my beast, learn my powers and fight?" She asked.

I was shocked, but didn't let it show. If I am to do this, she needs to repay me somehow.

"If this Sesshomaru does help you, how will you repay me?" I asked.

She bit her lip and looked into the river.

"Can we decide on that when we finish the training?" She asked.

I looked at her. I was about to say no, but a thought crossed my mind.

'_If she isn't taught how to control her beast, it will take over her and she will run a rampage, trying to kill everyone. Maybe I should.'_

"Very well, this Sesshomaru will train you. Meet me back here sunset tomorrow with your belongings alone." I said I turned around and as I was about to leave she asked me a question.

"Can my brother Shippo come?"

"Hn"

With that I left.

**KAGOME POV**

"Can my brother Shippo come?" I asked

"Hn" was all he said before he left.

'_**Hn, HN! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN!'**_ My beast yelled.

'_I think it means yes.'_ I answered

'_**Oh you think, very nice. I think you need a big clap.'**_

'_Shut up.' _I muttered.

I stretched before running back to the camp to tell the others. After a while I arrived.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Kagome-" Shippo started

"Where have you been?" InuYasha yelled.

"For a run," I answered

'_**What is this guy? Stupid?'**_

"For most of the bloody day," He yelled.

"So,"

"So! Where have you been? We were so worried about you!" He yelled. Something inside me snapped.

"Do you want to know what happened then? Do You? Fine, I'll tell you. I went for a run and all of a sudden I turned into a giant DOG! Ran to the river to be confronted Sesshomaru. After getting him to help me turn back I managed to convince him to teach me to control over my BEAST and to find out that I am only allowed to bring Shippo with me instead of the rest of my NEW BLOODY FAMILY!" I yelled. By the time I had finished my speech his ears had flattened against his head and everyone was looking at us in shock.

'_**You go girl that scared the hell out of him, always knew you had something like that in you.' My beast thought sarcastically**_

'_Shut up.' I growled/thought._

Storming over to my bag, I lied down and pulled my cape over me, falling into a light sleep, preparing myself for the challenges of tomorrow.


	6. Mummy? Pup?

**CHAPTER 6**

**SESSHOMARU POV**

I went back to the river, waiting for Kagome to come with her brother. While waiting I felt the aura of some lowly demons, they seemed… _happy?_ Then I felt the youkai of a powerful Inu demon, they seemed unhappy...

'_Why does the youkai seem familiar?' _

All of a sudden the youkai flairs and a roar echo's across my lands. Then it hit me. It's The Seerer and she isn't in control of her beast, great.

**KAGOME POV**

I got up that morning, still angry at InuYasha and started packing up camp. When Shippo and I leave Sango, Kikyo, Miroku and InuYasha are going to do whatever they think of.

Chucking a quick breakfast together we all ate in silence. I kept sending glares and pulling faces at InuYasha when he wasn't looking. I know it was childish but I didn't care. All of a sudden everyone started laughing at a face I pulled. Startling InuYasha he looked at Kikyo suspiciously.

"What?" InuYasha growled.

"Nothing" She said looking innocent.

"I can tell you are lying, mate. What happened?" he asked. I decided to but in then and 'save' her.

"It was just a face I pulled; you happened to turn your head before you could see it." It was half the truth; he didn't need to know the rest.

Shippo and I decided to start heading off to the river around mid-day, we were going to walk most the way and enjoy each other's company as much as we could before joining another pack.

"Bye Sango, I'll miss you. Make sure Miroku and InuYasha don't step out of line for me. I'll visit you soon." I said hugging her.

"I will miss you to, same with you Shippo." She smiled.

I turned to Miroku.

"If you grope anyone in front of Sango, she has the right to hit you with her hiraikotsu, got it." I said.

"Yeah I understand-" I felt something rub my butt.

"PERVERT, SANGO!" I yelled.

"Gladly," Came her reply. She grabbed her hiraikotsu and…

BANG!

I rolled my eyes and turned to Kikyo and InuYasha.

"Goodbye Kikyo, I'll miss you." I hugged her.

"I'll miss you to." She hugged me back.

When we let go I walked straight past InuYasha and waited for Shippo to finish saying goodbyes.

"BYE!" I yelled.

"BYE!" they called back, except for InuYasha who is annoyed that I didn't say goodbye to him.

"She is still angry about last night isn't she?" He asked Sango.

"Yes, you baka," She sighed.

'_**No der.'**_

I smiled and kept walking with Shippo perched on my shoulder and letting my mind wander.

I was so off in my own world I didn't notice the auras of demons coming towards us. By the time I did it was too late and they had already gained an advantage.

A demon lunged and grabbed Shippo out of my arms. At the same time another came over and grabbed my wrist holding them behind my back.

"Let GO!" I yelled.

"No, we were asked to give you a punishment for killing our boss's army. And do you know what we are going to do?" He asked but I didn't answer. He told me anyway.

"We are going to slowly torture your little kit in front of your eyes." He sneered.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I screamed.

The demon holding Shippo laughed and dragged a claw down his arm drawing blood. Shippo whimpered.

'_**Kill them; kill the demons that hurt our pup.'**_

'_Shippo's not my pup, he's my brother.'_

'_**But you think of him as a pup, he means the world to you.'**_

I bit my lip, contemplating on letting my beast loose.

"Don't hurt him, please." I blubbed,

The demons cackled and they dragged 2 claws down his other arm. Shippo tried not to wince or whimper in pain, showing that he was okay, but I knew better and it was making me lose more control over my beast. Then I decided something that could probably be the stupidest thing I've ever done, but it is to save Shippo, save my pup.

'_**YES!'**_

**SHIPPO POV**

The demons dragged 2 claws down my other arm and more pain seared through my body. I tried not to show my pain but Kagome knew better and her eyes started turning red until finally they settled on red.

She shut her eyes for a moment before opening them and letting out a feral growl, then a roar that you could hear from a mile away.

"**Don't touch my pup." **Her beast growled. ..._Pup?_

The demons holding us looked at each other and I could smell the fear coming off of them.

All of a sudden the wind picked up until it became stronger and stronger until it was a tornado surrounding Kagome. I looked around and realised that we were supposed to meet Sesshomaru-sama at the river now as it is sunset

After a moment a giant black dog appear and let out another roar louder than the other.

"Mama," I asked, not realising what I said.

She turned to me and her eyes flashed violet before they turned red and she turned to the demon who bound her.

"Nice doggy, good doggy. We didn't mean to hurt-" His words were cut off when Kagome picked him up, threw him up into the air before opening her mouth and eating him whole and alive.

The demon holding me captive dropped me and was about to run when something dressed in white stopped him.

In one swipe Sesshomaru killed the demon and scoffed.

"Pathetic."

"Sesshomaru-sama, help mummy please!" I sobbed.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and growled.

'_Great, she thinks he's a threat,'_

**KAGOME POV**

I turned to the next demon to find it slain and Sesshomaru standing next to it, walking to my pup.

"**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr grr grrrrrr," (Don't touch my pup.) **I growled.

"I'm not going to touch your pup; I need you to calm and change back." He said calmly.

"_**No! He is going to kill you! Though he is hot"**_

"_No he isn't I trust him, he is training me."_

"_**Fine then, if you trust him then make him your mate, he is hot and powerful and-"**_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"Calm down. The demons are dead."

I looked at him, then Shippo and back to him. Trying to take control of my beast I calmed down and turned back to normal.

"Is Mummy back?" Shippo asked not realising what he called me. I nodded.

"Yes pup, yes I am." I answered and he launched himself into my arms.

"Come on, we are to go to my castle now." Sesshomaru said.

I turned to him and nodded. He led us towards his castle and we walked in silence.

'_**You know what; Sesshomaru would make a great father for Shippo.'**_

'_Shut up!'_

Hope you liked the chapter


	7. Rin

**I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long to update, honestly. Schools been a pain and I had family down for 5 wks as my cousin was in hospital with a broken back.**

**Sorry.**

**Okay, I've come up with this routine that before I publish a chapter, I have to have the next one written up. **

**The only problem is I've come up with a blank on this story. Sorry, I'll update again soon, promise.**

**I've also decided I'm not going to have 3 stories but squeeze them all into one big story. It may be al little rushed though. Sorry if it is.**

**Also, please vote in my poll, it is for my friend Ashleigh131, she is wondering which story to start writing after The REAL life of Kagome.**

**Happy reading,**

**~Jappa**

**CHAPTER 7: Rin**

Kagome looked down at the sleeping Shippo in her arms, then up at the sky.

'_It's going to be dark soon we need to make a camp.'_ She realised.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Hn." He replied.

"Can we please stop at the next clearing to make a camp?"

"Hn,"

'_**WHAT IS WITH THE 'HN' THING HE DOES, IT IS BLOODY ANNOYING!' **_Kagome's beast screamed.

'_Shut. Up.' _Kagome growled, annoyed.

"_**Ooh, someone's protective of a certain someone."**_ The beast smirked. Kagome ignored it hoping it would go away. It did.

After a moment Sesshomaru, Kagome and Shippo arrived at a clearing and Sesshomaru stopped.

Kagome placed Shippo on the ground and went around looking for sticks and branches as well as hunting for food.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru sat down and kept an eye on the camp.

Kagome came back built a fire and moved Shippo closer to it. Then she skinned my prey and cooked it.

After handing Sesshomaru a piece she ate it.

When she finished eating she leaned back against a tree and pulled Shippo into her lap. Leaning back she shut her eyes.

She wasn't asleep but meditating so she could keep an eye on her pup.

Her ears twitched suddenly as she heard a noise in the distance.

'_What is that?'_

The noise started getting closer making Kagome more and more on edge.

"Shut up Jaken!" someone said and Kagome opened her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you!" she yelled and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was looking towards the voice.

"Rin, we have to go back to the castle." Someone squawked.

"Not until I find lord Sesshomaru." The girl said stubbornly.

'_**Rin is probably Sessho's pup, which means he has a mate. Damn.'**_

'_Why do you care?'_

The voices came closer and Kagome was able to sniff them out.

'_A demon and a human, just as I thought, Sesshomaru's daughter and, I'm guessing, her guardian.'_

Soon the people arrived at the camp and Kagome realised she was wrong.

'_The girl is human and the other person is the demon.'_

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin found you!" the little girl screamed running up to him.

"Rin, I thought I told you to wait at the castle." Sesshomaru said.

"Rin wanted to see Lord Sesshomaru." Rin pouted that was when she noticed Kagome and Shippo.

"Hello Rin's name is Rin." She said as she ran over.

Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome and this is my pup Shippo." Kagome smiled.

"Shippo is so cute!" Rin gasped when Shippo rolled over and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Mama," Shippo asked.

"I'm here Shippo." Kagome replied. Shippo nodded and looked around.

"Hello," He said when he saw Rin.

Rin eyes widened and she grabbed Shippo into a hug.

"Rin thinks Shippo is so cute!" she gasped.

Kagome laughed while Sesshomaru stared at the kids.

"I think we should go to sleep now, you two can play in the morning." Kagome said.

Rin and Shippo nodded and lay down on the blanket next to the fire. Kagome wrapped them up in her blanket and snuggled into her cloak, staring into the fire. Soon, she fell asleep.

**Sorry it is so short, but short chapter's mean more chapters... well that's what Ashleigh told me.**

**Please review.**

**Jappa**


	8. My New Home And Training

**Um, the next few chapters might seem a little rushed, but I'm not having a 3 book series anymore, they are all being put into one big story that will probably be the longest one I've ever written.**

**If anything doesn't make sense. Please review and I will go over and change it or explain it to you, depending on how many confused people review.**

**Please vote in my poll!**

**Chapter 8: My new home and Training**

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of her new room. It was HUGE! It was about the size of her whole house.

One wall was a window of the beautiful luscious garden with a spell which meant no one could see in from the outside unless the person staying in the room wanted them to, her walls were painted a dark purple with gold coloured skirting boards, the carpet was a golden colour as well, in the middle of her room was a king sized bed with a black, gold and purple vine designed doona cover, matching pillows and different pillows all arranged at the head of the bed, she had a 2 black bedside tables situated on either side of the bed both with a draw and a lamp, she had a black dresser on the wall to the left of the door with a mirror and more drawers, black cupboard situated on the other side of the door which was already filled with kimono's of every colour and design and fighting clothes for her to borrow during her stay, on the wall opposite to the bed was a set of double doors which Kagome guessed was the door to the hot-spring and another door which Kagome knew led to Shippo's room next door. **(Holy CRAP! That sentence was 193 words and grammatically correct!) **Kagome walked over and looked at her hot-spring. It was MASSIVE!

Kagome walked over to the windows and realised that there was a balcony and one of the windows opened up to it. Opening the door/window, Kagome stepped out onto the balcony and was immediately greeted with one of the sweetest aromas she had ever smelt.

Kagome smiled as she looked over the balcony at the garden the scent were coming from. There were so many flowers planted in the garden and most of them she had never seen before.

"Wow," she breathed.

"It is nice." A deep voice said making Kagome spin around. It was Sesshomaru.

Turning back around Kagome started to talk. "Yes, it is very beautiful." She agreed.

"My Mother made it a few years before she died." Sesshomaru said looking at the Garden before turning to Kagome.

"I hope the room is up to satisfactory?" he asked her.

"Very, it is wonderful! Whoever designed it is very talented." Kagome smiled.

"That would also be my Mother." Sesshomaru said. "What about your kit? Does he like his room?"

"I'm not sure. You would have to ask him." I said walking over to Shippo's room which was had a door leading onto the balcony also.

Kagome knocked on the window. "Shippo?" she asked.

Shippo opened the door and smiled up at his new mother.

"My room is AWESOME!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I think you got your answer." Kagome laughed looking at Sesshomaru.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled and entered Shippo's room.

His was half the size of Kagome's room but was decorated in blues and gold with black furniture. He also had a box which looked like it was filled with wooden ornaments and scrolls, parchments, quills and ink for him to play with.

"Thank you for my room," Shippo said looking up at Sesshomaru with his wide emerald green eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to Kagome.

"Tomorrow we will start training. At dawn a maid will help you get changed and take you to the dojo." He said and left the room.

Kagome nodded before turning to Shippo.

"So, what do you want to do-"

"Shippo-kun, Kagome-chan," Rin exclaimed running into the room. "You want to play with Rin? Rin wants to play with you!" she yelled.

"Of course," Kagome said and sat down with Shippo.

Rin smiled and followed suit.

**The Next Morning**

Kagome awoke to the sound of knocking. She rolled out of bed and stretched.

Opening the door, Kagome was shocked to see a maid bowing at her.

"Hey, there's no need to bow down to me, stand up please! What is your name?" Kagome asked. The maid looked at her in shock.

"Alara Ma'am." She said quietly.

"Please don't call me ma'am, call me Kagome. Ma'am makes me feel old." Kagome laughed.

"Um… okay ma- Kagome." Alara said.

"That's better." Kagome smiled. "Now, can you please help me get changed, I have no idea what to wear."

Alara nodded and walked into the room.

"If you go in for a bath, I can organise what you are to wear. Um, what colour do you prefer to wear?" Alara asked.

"Um, anything, I don't mind." Kagome said and walked into the hot spring.

Alara walked over to Kagome's closet and chose out black and silver fighting clothes. She then walked into the hot spring room.

"Do you need any help Kagome?" Alara asked as she lay the clothes down on a bench.

"No thanks Alara, I'm almost done anyway." Kagome said and started rinsing the hair wash out of her hair.

Soon she hopped out and Alara helped her dry her hair and body.

"I chose a black and silver fighting set for you to wear, do you need any help putting it on?" she asked.

"Yes please, I've never worn one before." Kagome smiled shyly.

Alara helped her get changed into the clothes and tied her hair in a high pony with a ribbon. Soon they were making their way to the dojo.

When Kagome arrived she found Sesshomaru sitting in the middle of the room meditating.

"Morning Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and gracefully stood up. Kagome still can't figure out how someone so tall can move so gracefully.

"Hn," he said.

"Thank you Alara," he said. Alara bowed to him and Kagome and left the room.

"Okay, so what are you going to teach me today?" Kagome asked him.

"Emotional control," Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"The first step of controlling your beast is controlling you emotions." Sesshomaru explained.

"So you're going to teach me how to control my emotions, like you?" Kagome asked.

"Hn," he said.

"Okay..." Kagome said.

"I want you to think of the saddest thing that has ever happened to you, but you can't let me see your emotions. Every time your mask slips, I will tell you." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome frowned but nodded.

_The saddest thing…_ Seeing her dead parents flashed in her eyes and she masked her features. She then thought about her parents and how they were killed and the house fire and finding out her village had been burned down. Shippo's crying when he found out his adoptive parents had died.

_Don't let my mask fall. Don't let my mask fall._ Kagome chanted in her mind while thinking about everything sad that has happened to her.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome. Her feature told nothing and stayed like that until her eyes flashed, then her mask started falling until it fell completely and she burst into tears.

"I miss them!" she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru was confused. Who did she miss?

Suddenly, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and sobbed into his neck. Sesshomaru froze. He had no idea what to do. He was confused.

"Why did they have to die?" Kagome asked. "Why did they have to get murdered? I didn't want them to die. Then none of this would have happened. They would still be here, and I wouldn't be a demon. Shippo would have his parents back and everything will be like it used to be." Kagome sobbed.

Soon enough, Kagome's sobbing ceased but Sesshomaru found out she had fallen asleep. Picking her up, her took her back to his room. Maybe he should teach her in a different way.

**I hope you liked it .**

**Sorry, but you might have to wait a little while for the next chapter. 3 of my friends need me to go through their stories. Good thing they like short chapters.**

**PLEASE VOTE IN POLL AND REVIEW!**

**Jappa**


	9. Dreams Come True

**Here is the next chappie!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed.**

**PLEASE VOTE IN POLL!**

**Chapter 9: Dreams come true?**

"_Hello Dear, can I please asked a favour?" an old lady asked. Kagome smiled and nodded._

"_Sure, Miss, what would you like?" Kagome asked._

_The old lady smiled making her look a couple of years younger._

"_I would like you to tell me what happens after you dream." The old lady said. _

_Kagome frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked._

"_Well… do your dreams come true?" the lady asked._

"_Hai," _

"_Then that is the answer, Dear Seerer. Your dreams come true." The lady explained._

"… _I'm confused." Kagome admitted._

"_You're a Seerer my dear, you will understand in due time, now, it is time for me to get going. I should see you around… Kagome…" the lady then turned around and walked off._

"_How do you know my name?" Kagome exclaimed._

"_The same way you know mine." The lady laughed._

_Kagome frowned again. "What do you mean, Chihiro?" she asked._

_Chihiro laughed and disappeared._

Kagome bolted awake gasping for breath. _What was that?_ She asked herself when there was a knock at the door.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Alara asked as she opened the door

"Hai, Just a strange dream," Kagome replied, got out of bed and went into the hot-spring room.

Alara nodded and chose out an outfit for Kagome to wear today.

It had been about 2 week since Kagome first arrived and a lot had changed.

Kagome can mask her emotions but when her emotions are really high, like she is really excited, her mask will fall. She can also control her demon to some extent and she is learning combat. Sesshomaru is teaching her bit by bit and doesn't push her too hard. Kagome can now run as fast as him and is getting very good at sword fighting. Her hand to hand combat isn't so good so she will most likely be practicing that today.

Shippo has also learnt some fighting moves. Every now and then he will practice with her and on those days Sesshomaru won't push her too hard.

Kagome got out of the hot-spring and like every day, Alara helped her get dried and dressed.

Alara and Kagome had become great friends over the weeks. They would spend most of their time together- when Kagome wasn't training that is.

Kagome and Alara made their way to the dojo, Kagome talking about her dream.

"It was really strange." Kagome explained. "I already knew her name, yet I was positive I had never seen her before. She also asked about my dreams coming true. I just don't understand." She sighed.

"Well, if your dreams come true. This one should and you might be able to talk to her about it." Alara thought.

"You know, that's a really good idea Alara, thanks." Kagome smiled and they arrived at the dojo.

Alara nodded and went off to where ever she needed to be while Kagome opened the sliding door.

"Morning Sesshomaru, what are we doing today?" Kagome asked when she saw Sesshomaru meditating in the middle of the dojo.

"Hand to hand combat." Sesshomaru answered.

Inside Kagome was cheering. _Knew It!_

_**It's obvious you'll be practicing it. You suck at it.**_ Her beast snickered

_SHUT UP!_

Kagome faced Sesshomaru and waited.

"Go," he said and Kagome lunged at him.

Kagome sent a punch to his face and while he dodged that sent a kick into his side. Sesshomaru just managed to dodge the kick and raised his hand getting ready to claw her in the stomach. **(…?)**

Kagome jumped back but his claw managed to nick her stomach making it bleed slightly. She frowned and lunged at Sesshomaru again her claws raised. She then decided to do something very girly…

_SLAP!_

Sesshomaru jumped back, his cheek red a bleeding from the claw marks. He raised his eye brow at Kagome's antics.

_**YOU GO GIRL! SLAP THE YOUKAI!**_

Kagome sweat dropped but continued to run at Sesshomaru.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she yelled as she lunged at him. Sesshomaru – not expecting this – fell back from the unexpected weight and Kagome and Sesshomaru went tumbling and when they finally stopped, Kagome blinked.

Sesshomaru was on his back, knees bent and Kagome was lying on top of him, legs in between his, hands on his chest. Kagome turned bright red.

"… Um…" she said as she continued to look at Sesshomaru whom she swore had a shock look on his face… unless it was annoyance…

Kagome then clumsily stood up her tail lying on the ground. Of course she didn't notice this and tripped over it.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed and braced herself for the fall which never came. A pair of strong arms was wrapped around Kagome's waist keeping her up from the ground.

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru's bored face.

**_…He is SO HOT!_**

_… Shut up._

**_Oh you agree. I'm not stupid._**

"…Oops…"

**Done! A little Kagsessh fluff, haha.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**


	10. Goodbye

**Okay guys, after this chapter, this story is going on hold. SORRY!**

**I just want to finish Betrayed by the Past REWRITTEN and be ahead in chapters for this story.**

**But don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging, though you might hate me after this chapter…**

**Um, I've also decided to change my plans for this story as it is a lot like Betrayed by the Past.**

**Chapter 10:**

Kagome knew the time had come. And she wasn't very happy about it.

But Sesshomaru has taught her everything he knows and her dreams keep showing her travels without Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru also knew the time had come and tonight they were having a banquet to say goodbye.

Kagome was all packed and would be leaving the next day with Shippo.

The food was amazing and Kagome had the time of her life.

The night went by and soon it was morning.

Kagome was standing at the gates, Shippo perched on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Kagome said to Sesshomaru and shocked him by giving him a hug.

"You are welcome." He stated.

Kagome then gave Rin and hug. "Don't annoy Sesshomaru too much." She told the girl.

Rin nodded trying not to cry.

"I will visit you guys, I promise." Kagome said before she picked u her sack and jumped into the air. Her wings unfolded and stroke down with powerful force.

Kagome turned around and she and Shippo waved to the people below.

"BYE!" she screamed and then flew off.

Hours passed and they soon descended to the ground. They set up camp and soon went to sleep.

"_Sango!" Kagome screamed and pulled the demon slayer in for a hug._

"_Hello Kagome!" Sango greeted and hugged Kagome back._

"_So how did your training with Sesshomaru go?" Sango asked._

_Kagome smiled. "It was a lot of fun, how have you been?"_

"_Pretty good, I have a new companion, as you can see behind me. His name is Miroku but be careful, he's very lecherous." Sango introduced._

_Kagome smiled to Miroku. "Hi, I'm Kagome and this is my kit Shippo."_

_Miroku smiled to her. "Hello Kagome." He said before he grabbed her hand. "Would you do the honours of baring my child."_

"_PERVERT!" Kagome exclaimed and slapped him._

**Sorry it is short!**

**I hope you like it!**

**This story is now on hold BTW.**

**Sorry and please don't hate me!**


	11. Chihiro

**Oh Wow... It has taken over a year for me to finish Betrayed by the Past and start updating this again... I am so sorry!**

**So, I have started writing this story again (obviously) but I have sort of forgotten what I had planned for this story. So I've replanned everyone around what I do remember and what I've written to make a new plot. I hope you like it!**

**I also realised that Chapter 10 doesn't match up with the earlier chapters but I am going to 10 as it goes with the story line!**

**Chapter 11: Chihiro**

"Sango!" Kagome screamed and pulled the demon slayer in for a hug.

"Hello Kagome!" Sango greeted and hugged Kagome back.

"So how did your training with Sesshomaru go?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled. "It was a lot of fun, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, I have a new companion, as you can see behind me. His name is Miroku but be careful, he's very lecherous." Sango introduced.

Kagome smiled to Miroku. "Hi, I'm Kagome and this is my kit Shippo."

Miroku smiled to her. "Hello Kagome." He said before he grabbed her hand. "Would you do the honours of baring my child."

"PERVERT!" Kagome exclaimed and slapped him.

Sango smiled. "I told you he was lecherous." She said.

"Too true. How are InuYasha and Kikyo?" she asked.

Sango shrugged. "I'm not sure. They left shortly after you did. I think they were going to try and kill some man that had tried to kill Kikyo and bound InuYasha to a tree for a couple of hundred years. Well, that's what I got from the rushed goodbye." She explained.

Kagome blinked. "Oh, okay then."

"That's what I felt like when they left." Sango grinned.

"Miroku and I are staying in a village up ahead, are you and Shippo going to stay with us or wonder off?" she asked.

"We'll stay with you." Kagome decided.

They wandered through the forest and onto a path. Kagome walked behind the group as she looked around. She was already missing the castle and it's inhabitants.

**_"Sesshomaru especially."_** Her beast said.

_"Shut. Up."_

**_"Only stating the truth."_**

As they were wondering, an Old Lady stepped onto the path nearby.

"Hello Dear, can I please asked a favour?" the old lady asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Miss, what would you like?" Kagome asked.

The old lady smiled making her look a couple of years younger.

"I would like you to tell me what happens after you dream." The old lady said.

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked, she was having a major feeling of Deja-vu.

"Well… do your dreams come true?" the lady asked.

"Hai,"

"Then that is the answer, Dear Seerer. Your dreams come true." The lady explained.

"… I'm confused." Kagome admitted.

"You're a Seerer my dear, you will understand in due time, now, it is time for me to get going. I should see you around… Kagome…" the lady then turned around and walked off.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome exclaimed.

"The same way you know mine." The lady laughed.

Kagome frowned again. "What do you mean, Chihiro?" she asked.

Chihiro laughed and disappeared.

Kagome started walking again. That was strange... She stopped short. That was what happened in her dream.

"What the... how..." Kagome shook her head. The lady said she would understand in due time. So she would wait.

Kagome ran and caught up with the group who were up ahead.

"Sango..." she said after a moment. "Was the man InuYasha and Kikyo were going after called Naraku?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that was his name. Why?"

Kagome frowned. "I'm not too sure..."

Kagome had a feeling that the name was important. But she couldn't figure out why.

**It's short. I know. But I hope you like it anyway.**


	12. Destiny

**Here is another chapter!**

**Chapter 12:**

Kagome was walking through the woods heading for a river when she heard the sounds of a fire crackling in a camp up ahead. Usually Kagome would leave campers alone but something told her she should go and talk to these ones.

She stepped out from the last lot of trees and a smile broke out on her face. "Inuyasha! Kikyo!" she exclaimed.

"Kagome!" Kikyo exclaimed and ran up to give Kagome a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you two going?"

Kikyo shrugged. "Okay. We are having trouble's finding Naraku's castle so we've decided to give it a break for a while. So you finished training with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm all trained up and ready to kick some ass!" she laughed. "How are you InuYasha?"

"Surviving." He grumbled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's good."

"Where are you camped?" Kikyo asked.

"Back at the village with Sango and Miroku. You guys should come stay with us!" she said.

"We will. Inuyasha, extinguish the fire. We are going to stay with Kagome's group." Kikyo decided.

They started to make their way to the village when a figure wearing a white robe stopped them.

"Who are you?" InuYasha growled, pulling out his sword.

"InuYasha... Don't attack... I don't think they want to harm us." The figure turned to Kagome.

"Dear Seerer, It is time." The voice was barely a whisper yet Kagome heard them as clear as could be.

"Time for what?" she asked.

"Dear Seerer, It is time for you to learn of your destiny. Trouble is coming upon us and we need your help. Do not fret over what you think might happen but rejoice over what you know will happen. Focus on what you dream but do not rely on what you see. What you see will help but is not just. Help is what only you alone can give us, but use all the help you can get otherwise we will not survive."

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean we won't survive? What trouble is falling upon us?"

"It will come to you soon Dear Seer. Watch your dreams but do not rely on what you see."

The figure started fading.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome cried out.

The hood of the robe fell down and Kagome stopped short. "...Mum?" she asked.

"We all believe in you..." the figure said her eyes bright as she smiled. "I believe in you... my daughter." she finally said before fading to nothing.

"Mum?" Kagome said. Her eyes were wide as tears flowed down her face. "MUM!"

Kikyo and InuYasha were staring at Kagome in shock.

"It is time." A voice said from behind them. InuYasha and Kikyo turned around the face Sesshomaru. Kagome fell to the ground, sobbing.

InuYasha shook his head. "Surely you are wrong. It can't be!" he cried out. "We aren't ready!"

Sesshomaru looked past the couple and over to Kagome. "She is ready. So we are ready."

InuYasha and Kikyo turned around and looked at Kagome. "We will fight by her side." They both vowed.

Kagome needed all the help she could get. For the trouble that was arising was going to impact the survival of humans and demons alike.

**Another short chapter. I was going to add more but decided that this was the perfect time to end the chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	13. Sorry

**Hey Guys,  
**

**I've been slack with updating and I'm sorry about it but I really have no inspiration to do anything at the moment so all of my unfinished stories on hold. I will be posting one-shots and stories that I have finished (Like the stories on MyShadowOfDoom) but until further notice The Real Life Of Kagome (On Ashleigh131), The Seerer and Was That Supposed to Happen are on hold. I'm Sorry!**

**~Jappa  
**


End file.
